harrypotterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jim Broadbent
Jim Broadbent (n. 24 de Mayo de 1949 ) nació en Lincoln, Lincolnshire, Inglaterra , Reino Unido. Es conocido por su interpretación de Horace Slughorn en las películas de Harry Potter y por su papel ganador del Oscar como John Bayley en el drama Iris . Biografía Jim Broadbent, uno de los actores de carácter más versátiles de Inglaterra, nació el 24 de mayo de 1949 en Lincolnshire, el hijo más joven del fabricante de muebles Roy Broadbent y la escultora Dee Broadbent. Jim asistió a un internado Quaker en Reading antes de solicitar con éxito un lugar en una escuela de arte. Su corazón estaba en la actuación, sin embargo, y que más tarde traslado a la Academia de Música y Arte Dramático de Londres (London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art "LAMDA"). Después de su graduación en 1972, comenzó su carrera profesional en el escenario, actuando en el Royal National Theatre, la Royal Shakespeare Company, y como parte del National Theatre of Brent, una compañía de dos hombres que cofundó. Además de su trabajo teatral, Broadbent hizo un trabajo estable en televisión, trabajando para directores como Mike Newell y Stephen Frears. Broadbent hizo su debut en la película en 1978 con una pequeña parte en The Shout (1978) de Jerzy Skolimowski . En 17 de septiembre de 2007, anunció que interpretaría Horace Slughorn en la adaptación cinematográfica de . Luego repitió el papel en y Parte 2. También es conocido por su papel de Roy Slater en los episodios de May the Force be With You, To Hull and Back and The Class of '62 Detrás de las escenas * Se graduó de la Academia de Música y Arte Dramático de Londres en 1972. *Él es el hijo de Roy Broadbent, quien estuvo involucrado en la conversión de una Iglesia Metodista en un teatro. Más tarde fue rebautizado como Teatro Broadbent después de su muerte en 1971 . *Presidente Honorario de Lindsey Rural Players *Fue la voz de Vroomfondel en la versión de la serie de radio de la BBC de "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" *Poco después de ganar su Oscar al Mejor Actor deReparto por su papel en Iris (2001/I), fue entrevistado por Joan Rivers, quien aparentemente ni siquiera sabía de qué nacionalidad era. En la televisión en vivo, Rivers dijo: "Aquí tenemos a Jim Broadbent, todo el camino desde Australia. ¿Eres australiano , verdad?" Pero no hubo berrinches por parte de la estrella, el apacible actor respondió: "No, soy británico ". *En el Orange Premios BAFTA el Lunes 28 de Enero de 2002, que fue nominado a la mejor interpretación de un actor en un papel principal premio por su papel en la película Iris. *Su madre, que murió en 1995 , sufría de la enfermedad de Alzheimer. *Se le ofreció el papel de Del Boy en Sitcom de la BBC "Only Fools and Horses", pero declinó el papel. Pero actuó como estrella invitada en tres episodios del programa como Roy Slater, némesis de Del Boy. *Presuntamente rechazó el OBE (Oficial de la Orden del Imperio Británico. Order of the British Empire en inglés) por sus servicios al drama en 2002. *Le encantan las películas francesas y europeas . *Nominado para un Premio Grammy al mejor álbum de Spoken Word para niños en Winnie the Pooh. *Broadbent tiene la distinción de ser uno de los tres actores que aparecen en la serie de Harry Potter por haber desempeñado el papel principal en Doctor Who (los otros son John Hurt y David Tennant ). En el caso de Broadbent, interpretó una parodia del Doctor en una parodia de caridad producida por la BBC, The Curse of Fatal Death en 1999. *Junto con Warwick Davis y Predrag Bjelac, es uno de los tres únicos actores que han aparecido en las franquicias de Harry Potter y Narnia, aunque en una película separada de Narnia de las otras dos. Filmografía * * (2011): Horace Slughorn *{Hp7p1}} (2010): Horace Slughorn *''Another Year'' (2010): Tom *''Perrier's Bounty'' (2009): Jim McCrea *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009): Horace Slughorn *''The Young Victoria'' (2009): el Rey William *''Inkheart (2008): Fenoglio *''Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008): Dean Charles Stanforth *''Hot Fuzz'' (2007): Inspector Frank Butterman *''Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero''(2005): Profesor Kirke *''Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason''(2004): papá *''Vanity Fair'' (2004): Sr. Osborne *''Around the World in 80 Days'' (2004): Lord Kelvin *''Gangs of New York'' (2002): William 'Boss' Tweed *''Moulin Rouge!'' ((2001): Harold Zidler *''Bridget Jones's Diary'' (2001): el papá de Bridget *''Iris'' (2001) *''The Avengers'' (1998): Madre *''The Borrowers''(1997): Reloj Pod *''Richard III''(1993): El duque de Buckingham *''The Crying Game'' (1992): Col *''Brazil ''(1985): Dr. Jaffe Links externos * *Jim Broadbent en Wikipedia. en:Jim Broadbent fr:Jim Broadbent pl:Jim Broadbent ru:Джим Бродбент Categoría:Actores (mundo real) Categoría:Actores ingleses (mundo real)